An English lady and a Fourth of July
by SweetDevil18
Summary: -Hetalia and Nyotalia: England, Fem England & America and Fem America- Everybody thinks about how sad feels Arthur in the Independence day. But, does anybody thinks about Alice's feeling? How she managed this day with her brother, every year? (Happy Independence day * *)


Fouth of July. Not an ordinary day in Kirkland's house.

-Is everything closed, sister? -Asked a male british voice.

-Yes, brother. But please. Don't do it again- Cried an english girl.

-Leave me alone, Alice. That's all I request you for today.

Arthur went to the kitched. He was looking for something, so he opened the pantry. A lot of alcoholic berages were in front of him. He filled his arms with bottles of whiskey and beer and decided to go back to his bedroom. Then he locked it.

-Arthur Kirkland!- Her sister screamed while she was knocking into his door- Open this fucking door! I'm really sicked of you! About all of your shitty reactions to this day! It's over! Leave the bottles and get out of your room.

Nobody answered. She only could hear the sound of a silent cry and a man drinking. Alice ran back to the living room. She didn't want to hear his brother crying or drinking. Not another year. It was always the same. He'll get drunk and maybe he will try to cut his wrists. It was really stupid. He can't commit suicide, a nation can't do that.

The british girl took up an album from a bookshelf. "Sweet memories" Was the heading. Alice sat into the sofa and served a cup of tea.

-Ah -She sighed- Later I will call Amelia. I should congratulate her.

The blonde girl give a little sip and opened the album. A lot of photos. Not about many countries only who used to be their little tiny americans. The little Amelia and the litttle Alfred. She caress an old photo, She, Brushing America's hair in a field while Arthur was rising Alfred with his arms.

Another little sip to the cup. Alice tried to smile, remembering that Amelia messed her hair when she started rolling down the field. Then her big sister, or as Amelia used to call her: "Mommy", had to chase the little girl.

Next photo. Arthur cuddling the childs while they were sleepy. This time Alice was taking the photo.

"That rascals. Looking so lovely when they were quiet" Alice though.

One more sip to the cup and another photo. Amelia wearing a colonial dress, taken by Alice's hand.

"My pretty little princess" She whispered while she was trying to take off her glasses.

Two tears fell into the cup. Then, she left it in the table next to the sofa.

"Amelia didn't want to wear that dress. She was very stubborn and I had to convince her, buying her an expensive doll. For Queen's sake. She was the most beautiful girl in the ball"

Alice looked her serious face in the photo. She used to be so strict with her. More than Arthur with Alfred. But, after all. She loved her as her own daughter. The blonde brithish wouldn't forget the many times that Amelia had a temper tatrum when she didn't want to eat scones or wear fancy dresses or when the little girl slept with her in the cold and dark nights. These days that she grabbed her makeup and mess her face with it. Then Alice had to clean Amelia's face.

Her pride doesn't allow Alice to admit that she misses her american. That she should have smiled more to her little sister. But she wasn't going to break down because of the memories. She was the great U.K. And a fourth of July was not going to ruin a her friend's birthday.

Alice stood up from the couch and drank what was left of the cup of tea. Ready to get Arthur out of his room. She went to his brothers door and knock again.

-Idiot. Are you there? - Asked Alice- Get out or i'll make you go out by myself.

Once again. Only silence.

-You have asked for it

Alice kicked the door so hard it made the house rumble. The door fell, almost hitting into English guy. That was lying on the ground, trying to get a knife from his desk.

-You're comming with me, Arthur. - She said.

Alice grabbed his brother's ear and dragged him until they arrive to the living room. He groan a little bit. But nothing was going to stop Alice.

-Leave me, Alice. I want to die- Arthur whispered. His eyes were red and he seemed to be a little confused but not so drunk.

The blonde girl slapped the Brithish boy two times and finally she embraced him.

-You, asshole. You're not the only one that suffers today. You were father and big brother. I were the same as you and I don't cry- Alice lied about that last- You're self-harming you and being depressed while we should be in their birthday's party. Are not you ashamed? Dress up. We're leaving, Arthur.

After that words, Alice wiped his tears with her hand and kissed his cheek.

Twenty minutes after, Arthur and Alice were in Alfred and Amelia's party. They also made a gift to the birthday boy and birthday girl. But first, the English made them to swear not to open up until the Americans get home. It was a picture frame with a photo of the two girls for Amelia and another of the boys to Alfred.

They had a great night. But The greatest thing came when everybody went to home, even the Americans because one of the British received a message.

"Thank you, big sis".


End file.
